fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Majestic Pretty Cure! - Episode 43
This is the 43th episode of Majestic Pretty Cure! series. This is another special extended episode. Plot Yuuji finally got his definite path. Which is study abroad. He already planned of continuing school to Canada. On his way back home, he bumped into Mako near a bookshop. Yuuji glanced at the book she bought and ask why did she bought a book about learning France. Mako told him that she'll be moving away after graduating junior high and continue her school in Paris. Yuuji also told her about his plan to Canada. Both agreed each other to not tell anybody right now. The next day at school, Yuuji was on library duty with Kurumi. Yuuji asked Kurumi if she did not plan anything special for Mako. Kurumi confused on why should she plan something. Yuuji thought that Kurumi will be helding something special for Mako since she's moving to Paris after graduating. Yuuji surprised to see Kurumi surprised to hear that because he thought Kurumi is the first person to know. Kurumi held her tears behind his cheerful smile and went to class. She saw Mako was chatting happily with their friends. As Mako looked at her, she cannot hold back her tears. She asked if what she heard was true and Mako said yes, she is moving to Paris soon. The second person who's very surprised is Himeji who's pretty close since both have passion in design. Kurumi cried. She took her bag and went out even though its still school time. Yuuji who just came apologized to Mako. But she said its okay because sooner or later, Kurumi will know. To redeem himself, Yuuji also make a confession. He's moving to Canada before the next semester. Akino and Himeji who already knew are not very surprised. But Sakura who only heard his undefinite plan become real cannot believe it. Ayane stood and also make her confession about moving school after graduating. After the bell rang, Himeji chased Mako. Mako told her that she want to improve more in designing in order to be able to become Himeji's real rival. Himeji understood and said she'll look forward to it. Mako quickly went to find Kurumi who sat all day on a swing. As Mako came, she apologized for never tell her before. Mako sat next to Kurumi and they remembering their childhood days. Kurumi supports her very much, its just that she's very shocked hearing it. Meanwhile Yuuji walked back with Aoyama, Tsubasa and Yoru. Aoyama said that he's very surprised. Somehow, Aoyama feels sad but also glad at the same time. Yuuji said that to keep in touch and asked Tsubasa and Yoru to look out for Sakura. Remembering her, he stopped and turn his way back. He called Sakura to meet him at their usual place. Sakura came and Yuuji asks for her support. Sakura cried because this is too sudden and she wanted to be next to him longer. Yuuji hugged Sakura and said that she'll always be next to him even though they are apart. Yuuji said that before he leaves, there's something he wanted to say for a long time, but scared to loose their friendship. But he might not be able to say this after this. He told Sakura he likes her, more than a best friend or sister. Hearing that, Sakura cried harder and hit him instead. She said that he should've told her that earlier because she's been suffering the same way. Yuuji smiled and kissed her and said to wait him to come back. Characters Cures * Hanano Sakura/Cure Garden * Yukimura Aisu/Cure Blizzard * Azayaka Himeji/Cure Radiance * Soyokaze Akino/Cure Zephyr * Tsukigawa Luna/Cure Twilight Mascots * Rosa * Nix * Ventus * Stella * Nox Villains * Parasites Secondary Characters * Yukimura Tsubasa * Tsukigawa Yoru * Otosaka Yuuji * Andou Aoyama * Tanaka Kurumi * Aizawa Mako * Yoshida Ayane * Hinata Ken Major Events * Sakura and Yuuji kissed in this episode ** There will be two versions of the episode, the censored one and not. Trivia * This is a special episode which tells more about the secondary characters next plans instead of the main characters * This is the first episode on Majestic Pretty Cure! to have a kissing scene Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Episodes